


i can see halley's comet in your eyes

by kawx



Series: tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angry Kissing, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawx/pseuds/kawx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's still not over Seth leaving, so Seth has to show Dean he's here to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can see halley's comet in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> second prompt, wahooo! "ambrollins angry (and then sweet and gentle) kissing." thank you for all the prompts and kind messages i've been receiving lately, you're all dolls. so half of this was written before i saw smackdown, half after. if you have not yet seen it and you are on the ambrollins train, please, take your tissues. enjoy. comments and crit welcome as always, my tumblr is psychrollins so drop me a message or a prompt if you'd so wish!

 

“For fucks sake Dean, we’re not going over this again, I’m not going anywhere!” Seth yells, hands threading into his own hair and pulling it hard. He gets it, he really does, because he’d probably be really insecure and paranoid if he was in Dean’s position, but Dean really needs to believe him when he tells him he’s not going anywhere.

 

“How do I know that, huh? You said the same fucking thing before you assaulted me with a chair!” Dean growls, hands flailing everywhere in his anger. Seth’s just about had enough of this, he knows what he did was wrong, was one of the biggest mistakes of his life because he almost lost _Dean_ but he’s done everything he can to try and make it up to everyone he’s hurt.

 

“Because I love you, I fucking love you for god’s sake. I’m not going to go away again Dean, I’m not!” Seth screams the last part and surges over to his boyfriend, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt and pinning him against the wall. Seth crashes their lips together clumsily, almost missing, but he manages to tug Dean’s head so that he doesn’t. Seth bites at Dean’s bottom lip, tugging it with his teeth and drawing blood. Dean doesn’t seem to mind though, because his hands grip Seth’s hips hard enough to leave bruises and his lips part letting Seth’s tongue slip into his mouth.

 

“I’m never fucking leaving again, Dean, never.” He breathes into Dean’s mouth, before pushing his tongue back into Dean’s mouth. Seth wants to kiss away the doubt, wants to bite at it and swallow it down until Dean knows, Dean _believes_ that he’s not going away again because he fucking loves him with everything he has.

 

Dean moans, low and throaty and kisses back just as roughly, tongue tangling with Seth’s as Seth’s hands slip underneath his shirt, smoothing over hard muscle. He can almost taste the anger on Seth’s tongue, but when he feels the bulge in Seth’s jeans press against his thigh, he knows it’s not directed at him. He’s angry at himself, angry because he’s the reason why Dean’s lost trust in their relationship. He knows he shouldn’t, he’s got a whole hoard of memories screaming at him, Dean takes pity on him. Seth’s said sorry, he’s apologised so many times; he’s even put himself on the line just to _prove_ to everyone that he really fucked up but he’s sorry.

 

It’s his fault Seth’s angry anyway, but he just can’t let the feeling go. Can’t let the feeling that whenever Seth walks out the door, he’s never going to come back. And it scares him to death, but he can’t keep reacting like this. Can’t keep reminding Seth of what he’s done wrong, because it will only push Seth away.

 

When Seth pulls away, there’s a faint pink blush forming on his cheeks and he’s panting hard with some of Dean’s blood smeared across his lips. Dean’s hands slip away from Seth’s hips, and move up to come Seth’s face. He places a gentle kiss to Seth’s swollen lips and feels Seth shudder.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Why are you apologising for? I’m the one who should be apologising.” Seth says, sucking in a breath and looking down at the floor. Dean doesn’t let him for long though, and hooks his fingers under his chin to lift his head up.

 

“Because I keep pushing, and I shouldn’t, I should just try and trust you and I’m sorry.” Dean says, thumb brushing over Seth’s lip, rubbing away his blood. Seth kisses him again, but this time it’s slow and gentle, there’s no biting and there’s no blood. Seth’s lips are soft and his mouth warm and welcoming and Dean threads his fingers through Seth’s hair. He takes control this time, tongue slipping inside Seth’s mouth. Dean likes it when Seth kisses him like he wants to bite his lips of, all passionate and needy, but he loves just kissing Seth slow and soft. Because he gets to savour it, gets to savour the taste of Seth and push it all into his memory for when he and Seth aren’t in the same place.

 

“I love you.” Seth mumbles into his lips, fingers tucking into the waistband of his sweat pants.

 

“I love you too, Seth.” And yeah, Dean’s pretty sure he’s never said something so true.


End file.
